Destiny Betroved
by Lacus Klein
Summary: TB AU fic. Written a long time ago, and just now put online.
1. Getting Married?

Betroved Destiny

By: Lacus Klein

Standard Disclaimer: No characters mine, say for Miko, whom I orginally made up. Other then that, Tokyo Babylon is property of Clamp and all respective others. Don't sue me, I'm poor and gas prices have gone up.

PLEASE READ: This story is actually pretty old, written when I was in tenth grade. I happened to find it recently in one of my old writing folders and thought that maybe I'd share it with everybody. It's kind of like an AU Tokyo Babylon, with the characters knowing each other but slightly differently. Yes, I've read the manga, but like I said, this is AU. No yaoi. (Wow, I write straight fics?) Of course, it's also written as a tragedy like the original, but it does have sweet moments. Also, there is a sequel to this leading after the X/1999 movie. When I find that, I will put it up as well. Hope everyone likes it!

Chapter One

Getting Married?

When she came up to her room and saw the single red rose on her bed, Miko Arisugawa knew that the time had come. Yet, even standing there looking at it, she at first couldn't believe her eyes. Reaching out, she picked it up and stared. Then, without even thinking about it, she ran downstairs.

"Grandma!" she called as she entered the garden area. 

Nearby, her grandmother was sitting at one of the small table, reading a book. She put it down when she heard her calls. "Yes Miko?" she asked.

Miko came over to the table, almost out of breath and holding the rose out to her. "What is this?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Her grandmother smiled. "Miko, you know exactly what that is. It's the sign that your betroval has come." she said.

"But I've never even met him! And why so soon? I thought it wouldn't be until later." Miko said, making herself sit down in the chair beside her.

"Miko, you're turning sixteen next month. It was agreed on your sixteenth birthday that you would be marrying into the Sumeragi clan. The uniting of powers is very important. Besides, I'm sure the two of you will get along fine." her grandmother told her.

Miko looked down at her lap. She wasn't sure about this at all. Even though she knew since she was a baby that she was to marry the head of the Sumeragi clan, the thought of it coming so soon almost frightened her. She'd never met him, and had no idea of even what he looked like. All she knew was that he was her age and being forced into this as well. "So I won't see him until the ceremony?" she asked softly.

Her grandmother gave her a gentle smile. "Well, I suppose it could be arranged for the two of you to meet beforehand. Lady Sumeragi may feel that her grandson is uneasy about this as well. Maybe meeting each other will help the two of you settle in." she suggested.

"I suppose." Miko reluctantly agreed. She fingered the rose in her right hand. The reality of this was sinking in all too quickly.

"Then I will contact Lady Sumeragi tonight and have a meeting set up. Now, get some rest." her grandmother said as they stood up. Miko bowed politely and made her way back inside. But she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now.

It was several days later and Miko sat in her room at her mirror. She'd finished getting ready about an hour before, but couldn't make herself go downstairs yet. Instead, she sat there staring at herself and picking apart every little detail she could find. 

The meeting had been set up for that afternoon, and at first she'd been sure that she'd breeze right through it. But as the time grew nearer and nearer, nervousness began to rear its ugly head. Even now, she feared that her future husband wouldn't like her. He'd find something about her to repell him. Of course, Miko wasn't ugly by any means. But she couldn't help but think that. 

A knock at her door made her look up. A servant peeked in. "Lady Arisugawa, your grandmother is calling for you to come down." she said, then ducked out politely.

Miko sighed. It's now or never, she thought as she made herself get up. Slowly making her way downstairs, she heard voices sitting out in the den(1). She recongnized her grandmother's voice easily. The other voice was also an older woman. It must be Lady Sumeragi, she thought. 

Stepping into the room, she was greeted by her grandmother's warm smile. "There you are Miko. Please, come have a seat." she said.

Reluctantly, Miko went over and took a seat beside her. Across from her grandmother sat Lady Sumeragi. She was an elegant looking woman, with a stately grace about her. Beside her, a young man sat quietly. He looked a bit nervous, and Miko knew immediately that this must have been him. He was actually better then she'd thought. He had beautiful eyes, the most brilliant shade of green she'd ever seen. 

"Miko, I'd like you to meet my grandson, Subaru." Lady Sumeragi said. 

Miko immediately bowed her head politely. "It's nice to meet you." she managed to say. But the words had almost caught in her throat since she was so busy studying him.

Subaru blushed slightly, bowing in return. "It's nice to meet yout too." he said, sounding more nervous then he may have liked.

The two grandmothers gave each other knowing looks. Apparently, these two were more alike then they may have realized. Watching both shift a little comfortably, Miko's grandmother got an idea. "Miko, why don't you show Subaru around?" she suggested.

Miko blinked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Y-yes." she stammered, slowly getting up.

Lady Sumeragi nudged Subaru's side gently, and he immediately stood up. As the two walked out, the two grandmothers sighed. "Well, I suppose it's better then nothing." Lady Sumeragi admitted.

"They'll be fine. Once they get to know each other, I think things will work out perfectly." Miko's grandmother reassured her.

Meanwhile, Miko and Subaru were walking out in the garden. Both were unsure of what to say. It was the first time they'd ever met, and neither had a clue as to what the other liked or felt over all of this. Looking over at Miko, Subaru watched her in silence. Such a pretty girl, he thought. He immediately blushed though when he thought it.

Miko gazed over at him, catching his soft blush. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

Subaru shook his head. "No, it's nothing." he said.

A gentle smile crossed Miko's face. Suddenly, she didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. "Do you still live in Kyoto Subaru?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, not really anymore. I've been in Tokyo with my twin sister." Subaru said, at first caught a little off guard by the question.

"You have a twin sister?" Miko said as they stopped and sat down under one of the trees.

Subaru smiled. "Yes. Her name's Hokuto. She wanted to come today too, but our grandmother wouldn't let her." he said.

"Is she like you Subaru?" Miko asked.

"Only in looks." Subaru said. He was just imagining what would happen once Hokuto met Miko. Somehow, he kept envisioning choas entering his life.

But Miko just smiled and smoothed out her skirt. "I can't wait to meet her. And it's been so nice being able to meet you Subaru." she said happily.

Subaru looked at her for a minute, then had to smile back. "Well, I was a little nervous. But I really do like you. You seem really sweet." he said.

Miko blushed a little, but had to smile at his words. Moving closer beside him, she gently took her hand. "You know, I don't think I'm that nervous anymore about this. Thank you for coming to meet me." she said softly.

"I'm glad you let me. I wanted... to meet you too." Subaru admitted, looking down slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Miko asked.

But Subaru shook his head. "No. I was just thinking some things over. And I wanted to ask you something." he said.

"Yes?" Miko replied, not quite understanding why the sudden question.

"Will you... be happy having a medium for a husband?" Subaru said softly.

Miko reached over and touched his cheek, making him look at her. "You don't need to ask such silly things. As long as you're here, I'm happy. Besides, I have extra powers as well. So it makes no difference to me." she told him.

Subaru gave her a grateful smile. Perhaps this marriage wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

TBC

Out of curiousity, for where I put the #1, do Japanese homes have a den? Just wondering. Anyways, hope everyone likes it so far. I'll be putting more up soon. Review? 


	2. Enter the Sister

Destiny Betroved

By: Lacus Klein

Standard Disclaimer: None mine All property of Clamp.

Notes: Okay, so if you're reading this, I'm hoping you liked the first chapter. It's different at least. And this one should prove entertaining.

Chapter Two

Enter the Sister

Miko really had to idea what to expect when she walked up to that duplex apartment. Subaru had invited her over for lunch so that they would be able to spend more time together before the wedding. She was grateful for that. But then came the news that his sister wanted to meet her too. Subaru had told her a little about Hokuto, and she sounded nice enough. But somehow, she wondered about it when she'd overheard Lady Sumeragi speaking of Hokuto. She didn't seem too fond of the other twins 'outgoing' personality. 

Ringing the doorbell, Miko shifted a little and waited. "Subaru! Someone's at the door!" she heard a female voice call.

Miko had to smile at the sing song voice she heard. Apparently, Hokuto was already there. After a minute, the door opened and Subaru peeked out sheepishly. He looked overwhelmed. And apparently, he may have been. "Hi Miko. Come on in." he said.

Coming into the apartment, Miko was a bit surprised by the nice furnishings. Apparently, Subaru lived quite comfortably. "Who is it?" a voice called from the kitchen. 

"Oh, Miko's here." Subaru called back.

Miko looked over at him. "Your sister?" she said.

Subaru sighed, nodding his head. Just then, Hokuto came hurrying out of the kitchen. Miko was a bit taken by the resemblance. Other then being a boy and a girl, they did look alike. "Finally, I've been dying to meet you!" she said happily.

"This is my sister, Hokuto." Subaru said, trying to be polite.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hokuto. Subaru has been telling me about you." Miko said.

"Hope it was all good things." Hokuto joked, shooting Subaru a look of false anger.

Miko had to laugh. "Of course. It's too bad you couldn't come before." she said.

Hokuto just shrugged. "Grandma is so stubborn. It's not like I would've been in the way. But anyways, you're here now." she said. Then she looked over at Subaru. "Why don't you show her around while I finish lunch?"

Then she was gone. Subaru sighed, still looking down. Apparently, one thing Hokuto was good at was embarrassing him. "That sounds nice. I'd love to see your place." Miko told him.

At that, Subaru smiled at her. "Well, it's not much, but it's home." he told her as he walked her through.

In his room, Miko looked out the large windows at the city around them. "What an amazing view! I've never seen the city at night before. Is it as beautiful as they say?" she said.

"Yes. But the best view is from Tokyo Tower." Subaru told her as he walked up beside her.

Miko looked over at him. "Maybe you can take me there someday. I'd love to see it." she said happily.

Subaru nodded. "Okay. Maybe later I can show you the whole city." he offered.

"That sounds great. I've never been here, so it should be very interesting." Miko said, still looking out of the window.

The two sat down on the floor and continued to look out. "Have you ever left Kyoto Miko?" Subaru asked out of curiousity.

"Not that I can remember. It wasn't so bad there, but I did want to get out and see some new things." Miko admitted.

"It doesn't bother you that Hokuto is here, does it?" Subaru asked.

"Not at all. I'm really glad that I'm getting to meet her." Miko replied.

Reluctantly, Subaru made himself move a little closer to her. Miko looked at him in surprise when he took her hand in his. "Miko, I really want things to work out. If anything bothers you here, all you need to do is tell me." he whispered.

At that, Miko just smiled at him. "Nothing's going to bother me. I really like it here Subaru. And I like being with you. Please, don't be hard on yourself for things you aren't doing." she told him.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Miko gently lifted her hand and touched his cheek. "Besides, this is a learning experience for both of us. So don't be worried. I like you for who you are." she added.

"Miko, I..." Subaru started. But, unfortunately, he was interrupted.

"Lunch is ready!"

Both of them looked towards the door where the voice had echoed from. "She has good lungs." Miko giggled.

Subaru shook his head. He really wished she hadn't interrupted like that. But there was nothing he could do now. So the two got up and went out to the dining room.

Hokuto had just finished setting lunch on the table. "I was wondering where you two had went." she said.

"Subaru was showing me the view from here. It's really amazing." Miko told her as they all sat down.

"Tokyo has an awesome skyline. You should get Subaru to take you to Tokyo Tower sometime. That's the best view. And at night, it's beautiful." Hokuto said.

Subaru nodded. He seemed to be relaxing more. "Yes. Actually, I've offered to take Miko out to tour the city once things have settled down." he told her.

"Really?" Hokuto said, apparently surprised. 

Miko nodded. "Yes. I told him I thought it was a wonderful idea. I've never been here before and I'm looking foreward to seeing it." she said.

Hokuto nodded back. She looked very pleased over the whole thing. "Well, I'm glad. You two need to do things together." she said.

"Subaru mentioned that you like shopping. Maybe you could take me with you sometime." Miko said.

"Yep, I'm a shopping expert! I know all the lastest styles and fashion trends. Trust me, you'll be in the best company!" Hokuto said proudly.

Subaru felt his insides cringe a bit. "You're not going to dress her like a doll, are you?" he said.

"Of course not! I like what she's wearing as it is. We'll just find some more nice things! Besides, where would you be without me in that department?" Hokuto replied, giving a sinister laugh.

Miko smiled as Subaru sighed. Apparently, he didn't get much lee way with Hokuto.

After lunch, Miko helped Hokuto finish up the dishes. "You know, you don't have to do these things. You are our guest." Hokuto told her.

"I know. But I wouldn't feel right if I didn't." Miko replied.

Hokuto had to smile at her. "You know, I think you and Subaru are going to be fine. You seem an awful lot alike." she said.

"I hope so. I just wish Subaru wasn't so afraid of me not liking him. I really do." Miko admitted.

"He'll get over it. He's just nervous right now. Subaru's the type who wants love that lasts, so he's just trying really hard. Once he falls into things, I think he'll see that everything will turn out fine." Hokuto explained.

Miko nodded. "I think so too." she agreed.

Hokuto nodded back. "So, where you all talking about anything else back there? If it's none of my business, I'll stay out." she said.

"No, it's all right. We were just talking about the city and all. And Subaru wanted to make sure that I was okay with everything. I just have to keep reminding him that I am. That's all." Miko explained.

At that, Hokuto looked over at her softly. "I think you two will be fine. You're more alike then you know. And if you ever need any help, I'll be here." she offered.

"Thank you Hokuto." Miko said gratefully.

"Thank you for inviting me over this afternoon. It was a lot of fun." Miko said as she stood in the hotel lobby.

"I'm glad you could come. Things turned out really nice." Subaru said. 

Miko smiled. "Yes, and I enjoyed meeting Hokuto. Also, thanks for walking me back." she told him.

The two walked over to the elevator and waited. "I want to see you again before the wedding. Please make time for me?" Miko said.

"Yes, of course." Subaru said, though he seemed a little surprised.

Miko touched his cheek gently. "I really like you Subaru Sumeragi. Remember that." she said. As the elevator opened, she gave him a quick kiss and went inside, waving as the door closed.

Subaru just stared for a moment, touching his lips gently. Then he had to smile. Maybe things were working out.

TBC

Notes: Aw, too sweet. Anyways, I hope Subaru doesn't seem OOC. Maybe a little, but not much I hope. Also, for Miko's character, she's just naturally sweet like that. Compare her to a character that just seems to love everyone. That's just her. Also, I guess the wedding is coming up. What of Seishiro you ask? You'll see! 


	3. A Change of Plans

Destiny Betroved 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Clamp.

Chapter Three

A Change of Plans

"Subaru, don't act so shy about the whole thing!"

Hokuto glared at him from where she sat at the table. Across from her, Seishiro smiled. "Well, this is all certainly a surprise. It's come sooner then you'd expected." he said.

"Yeah." Subaru admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Well it's not like you two are strangers anymore! You got along fine in the last two meetings." Hokuto said, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

Subaru felt himself blush a little. "Yes, but marriage is a little different then friendly meetings." he said.

"I don't believe you!" Hokuto said. "Stop worrying so much. Everything is going to work out fine."

"All marriages start out as friendships first Subaru. It takes time for any relationship to evolve. But if you two are getting along well now, then it looks like things will turn out well." Seishiro told him.

"Aw, Seishiro! Always giving wonderful advice." Hokuto said.

Subaru had to smile. He and Miko had become good friends in a short time. Perhaps his worries really were nothing. Seishiro looked over at him from his coffee cup. "So, when will I get to meet your new bride?" he asked cheerfully.

"That's right!" Hokuto exclaimed. "You have to introduce Miko to Seishiro! He's been waiting to meet her, haven't you?"

"Hokuto tells me she's very pretty." Seishiro said.

Subaru felt himself blush again. "Yes, she is." he whispered.

Hokuto nodded. "And so sweet. She's a perfect match for Subaru. You'll think so too Seishiro." she added.

"She sounds like she is. Will she be new here in Tokyo?" Seishiro asked, getting up to clear the table.

"Yes. She said she'd like to go sight seeing one day." Subaru said.

"Then you should take her. Being just the two of you will make things easier." Seishiro suggested.

Hokuto smiled, getting up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "That's perfect! Take her to Tokyo Tower! I bet she'll love the view from there." she told him.

Seishiro watched them from the cabinet window. Looks like I'll have to improvise, he thought.

* * *

Three days later was the wedding. Standing out among the Sakura trees, Subaru watched the guests move about with Miko. Glancing over at her, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Her wedding dress was simple, yet elegant. He was glad they hadn't made them go completely traditional. But part of that also was the western culture influence in Miko's family. He found it very interesting to see the two cultures mix.

Beside him, Miko looked over. "It's such a nice day Subaru. I'm glad the rain cleared up." she said happily.

"Yes. Me too." Subaru said. He watched as some sunlight filtered through the flowers, casting shadows here and there.

Suddenly, Hokuto came bustling up to them. She dragged Seishiro along. "Hey, it's about time I could get you two!" she said happily.

"It's nice to finally see you again Hokuto." Miko said.

"You look so beautiful." Hokuto said, pushing Miko's hair back. Then she looked over at Subaru. "See? I told you everything would be fine."

"I see you have a friend Hokuto." Miko said, looking over at Seishiro.

Hokuto smiled. "Yep. This is Seishiro Sakurazuka. He's our friend, and my boyfriend." she told her.

Miko bowed her head politely. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Sakurazuka." she said.

Seishiro smiled, giving a bow back. "Please, just call me Seishiro. It's nice finally meeting you too. Subaru and Hokuto have been telling me about you." he said.

"Seishiro runs a Veteranary clinic in town. We drop by there a lot and he's been helping me with some of the animal studies I've been doing." Subaru told her.

"How nice. I love animals too. I can't wait to see your clinic." Miko said happily.

Seishiro smiled back at her. But standing there, Miko watched his eyes closely for a moment. There was something about him that didn't seem quite right. She decided not to say anything though. Surely he must have been a decent person if Hokuto and Subaru trusted him so much.

* * *

Standing alone under the moonlight, Seishiro blew some smoke from his cigarette. Today had definately proven that he'd have to change his plans now. The original bet could still be on, but the playing fields had changed. Subaru was married. He wouldn't see him as a lover. But if he could win him over as a true friend, then maybe he'd win the bet.

Seishiro smiled. At the rate things were right now, he didn't stand a chance. The boy was naive, to say the least. Hokuto trusted him as well. He could use her to get as close as he wanted. There was no danger in that. Did that old bag really think arranging a marriage would stop me? Seishiro thought with a decisive smile.

Miko may have been spiritually aware, like Subaru, but she still wouldn't suspect the truth. Crushing out his cigarette, Seishiro felt more confident then ever over the current situation. This wouldn't stop him. It would only make things more interesting.

TBC

Notes: Okay, so I changed things a little and made Seishiro Hokuto's boyfriend. He did this when he found Subaru was engaged so that he could still keep the bet. He plots well, doesn't he? And what of Miko? She definately knows there's something different with him. But there will be a rival thing between them, as far as Seishiro's concerned. Oh, and anyone who's read the manga knows this bet. It changed a little, but not much. Please don't be mad at me :


	4. Normal Times

Destiny Betroved 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: TB belongs to Clamp.

Chapter Four

Normal Times

Miko curled closer to Subaru as the warm sunlight began to brighten the curtains. Slightly opening her eyes, she looked up at him. Subaru was still sleeping peacefully. Miko smiled and brushed back his bangs. Subaru looked so sweet when he was sleeping. Last night had been their first night sharing the same bed, yet she found no discomfort at all in it. In fact, it had been rather comforting to wake up beside someone.

Shifting slightly, Subaru slowly opened his eyes. Miko smiled gently at him. "Good morning." she whispered.

"What time is it?" Subaru asked softly, wiping his eyes but not bothering to sit up.

"It's either very late or very early. You can choose." Miko joked, curling up closer to him.

Subaru smiled over at her as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Well, at least we don't have to get up yet." he laughed softly.

Miko closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to him. She had to smile as she felt him wrap his arms around her. Would these moments always feel so wonderful? "Yesterday went nicely, didn't it?" she whispered.

"Yes." Subaru said, nuzzling her forehead.

Miko looked back up at him. "I'm glad you're comfortable with me. I know this all has been rather sudden." she said happily.

Subaru sighed. "I know. But I want to be close to you. I want this to work out. And... I want to make you happy." he whispered.

"I am happy, as long as I can be close to you." Miko laughed softly.

For a moment, the two were quiet. Subaru looked at her and gently kissed her forehead. Somehow, he wasn't uncomfortable at all now. Everything felt natural. Maybe we are more connected then we thought, he told himself silently.

* * *

Several months passed, and everything seemed to be going all right. Sitting in the kitchen, Miko looked over some of her books for a report that she was finishing. In the kitchen, Hokuto was fixing dinner, as she insisted on doing that night so that Miko could finish her work. Subaru was out on a job, and apparently wouldn't be back until later. Miko felt bad for him sometimes, beings he always felt like he was falling behind. But his job was important, and she wanted him to understand that. Between her and Hokuto, she was sure they'd help him pull through. 

"I wonder how late Subaru will be tonight?" she said, looking up from her writing for a moment.

"It's hard to say. Sometimes his job keeps him out really late." Hokuto admitted, still standing in front of the stove while she stirred her soup.

"I hope he's warm enough. It's awful cold tonight." Miko said. She glanced out of the window at the night sky. It wasn't quite winter yet, but the temperature had dropped unusually low for the past few days.

Hokuto smiled over at her. "He'll be fine. Besides, you always take good care of him." she said.

Miko smiled, finishing her last paper. "I suppose, if you say so." she said.

"Oh come on. Give yourself some credit. You're really good at helping Subaru." Hokuto said as she began to fix the table.

"I try to be. It makes me feel better to know that I can take care of him." Miko said as she packed up her books.

Hokuto laughed. "Of course it does. That's what wives do. We take care of our husbands no matter what. When they're happy, we're happy. And vice versa, of course." she announced.

Miko smiled back at her. "So I take it you're going to be that way with Seishiro too?" she said.

"Yep! I'll make him need nothing else!" Hokuto told her.

Miko had to laugh a little. Hokuto was very outspoken and set in her ways. She and Subaru could be complete opposites at times. It was amazing to see twins like them. Sitting down, she couldn't help but glance out of the window again though. I hope he's okay, she thought.

"So, are you feeling any better now?" Hokuto asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Miko looked up, blinking for a moment. "Come again?" she said, not quite understanding.

Hokuto smiled. She must have been worrying. "I asked if you were feeling better. You've been sick for a while now." she clarified.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine now." Miko answered. She looked down for a moment, but said nothing more. It wasn't time to tell her yet. Instead, she began to eat dinner.

"You really should be more careful. What if you were to get pregnant or something? How would the poor baby hold up with you bringing up your food all the time?" Hokuto said.

Miko almost choked, but managed to hold it. "Hokuto, that's rather presumtous." she said, looking over at her.

"Oh come on. You and Subaru have been married for over six months. Are you telling me you two haven't gotten past introductions yet?" Hokuto said, shooting her a mock glare.

"Of course not." Miko said, blushing a little. "But still... isn't that a bit fast?"

"Hey, I'd love to be an aunt you know. Besides, you and Subaru would make great parents. And it's not like you wouldn't be able to support it." Hokuto told her.

"I suppose." Miko said. She was still surprised by her saying that though. Hokuto certainly didn't hold back when it came to those kinds of things. It was almost embarrassing to think that she might have figured out what they did in private. It had only happened once though. They still acted shy around each other most of the time. And Subaru was so gentle, he was afraid he was going to hurt her. She had to smile at the memory of his sweetness.

Hokuto shook her head. "Subaru really needs to have some self esteem. I wish he'd quit acting like you're a porcilen doll." she said.

"By the way, have you heard from your grandmother lately?" Miko cut in, trying to change the conversation. She was getting rather uncomfortable, beings she felt she was going to say the wrong thing.

"Oh, actually no. Just the case files from here and there. Why?" Hokuto said, looking back over at her.

"She called me the other day and wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow. She said to invite you and Subaru if you two weren't busy." Miko told her.

Hokuto nodded. "I'm not sure if I am or not. I'll have to check. And with Subaru, who knows anymore? But we can ask him. Wonder what's bringing her here?" she said.

"She said she just wanted to pay us a visit. I guess she wants to make sure everything's working out okay." Miko replied.

"I wonder how old Grandma is. She's looked the same for as long as I can remember." Hokuto sighed.

Miko smiled. "I think all grandmothers are like that."

Both had to laugh. Once they finished, they both helped clean up and Miko sat a bowl aside for Subaru when he came home. Saying goodnight for the evening, Miko watched Hokuto go back to her apartment next door. Then she decided to take a warm bath and climb into bed with a book.

At about eleven thirty, she heard the front door open. Looking up, Miko watched Subaru walk quietly towards their room. He looked surprised to see her still awake. Miko just gave him a gentle smile. "How was everything?" she asked.

"Oh, it went fine. I didn't think you'd still be awake though." Subaru said, coming in and taking off his coat.

"I wasn't sleepy, so I waited. I saved you some dinner. Would you like me to heat it for you?" Miko said, setting her book aside and getting up.

Subaru gave her a soft smile. "Okay." he agreed.

He changed while Miko heated his dinner. Then both sat out on the couch in the living room. "So it wasn't as bad as you thought?" Miko said, trying to start a conversation.

"No. It was a bit sad, but it turned out better then I expected. I think the spirit was ready to move on and just needed a little help." Subaru told her.

Miko rested her head on her hand, sitting on the couch sideways. "Perhaps that's all any of them really need. It's not easy to leave the ones you loved behind. Even if you think you hated everything, in your heart you know you didn't. And that little piece of you keeps you here." she said.

Subaru nodded. "I agree. Everyone has something they don't want to leave behind or undone, whether they know it or not."

"I hope the soup stayed okay. Hokuto was nice enough to finish dinner tonight while I finished my report." Miko said.

"It's very good. You and her have a way with cooking actually." Subaru said, giving her a soft smile.

Miko smiled back. "I'm glad. By the way, I was telling Hokuto that I heard from your grandmother a little while ago. She's coming into town and would like to have lunch with all three of us if you two aren't busy." she told him.

"When's that?" Subaru asked.

"Tomorrow actually. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier." Miko apologized.

Subaru shook his head. "No, it's okay. I don't think I have anything lined up for tomorrow. And it would be nice to see her again. I'm not sure about Hokuto though." he said.

"She said she'd try, but she wasn't sure." Miko replied.

Subaru nodded and stifled a yawn. "Sorry. I guess I am a little tired." he laughed softly.

"Well, it is late. Why don't you get ready for bed while I wash these dishes up?" Miko suggested, taking the dishes to the kitchen.

Subaru reluctantly got up and went into the bedroom to change. He was grateful that Miko was so understanding of these times where he was so late getting in. Climbing into bed, he had to sigh though. What could his grandmother want with the three of them? Certainly, it wasn't just to have a simple lunch. He couldn't help but wrack his brain for some answer.

Miko climbed into bed beside him and turned off the light. She sensed he was tense about something. "Are you all right?" she asked, brushing her fingers over his forehead.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking too much." Subaru reassured her.

Miko smiled and kissed him softly. "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." she whispered. Subaru gently pulled her over with him and closed his eyes. Holding her, at least he was able to put everything to the back of his mind.

TBC

Notes: I forgot to mention, there aren't any prefixes in this because it's an older story that I wrote before I began learning Japanese terms and name suffixs. Other then that, I guess it fits up to everything. Also, Miko's family has a mix of Western culture, as mentioned in Chapter 3, so don't be surprised if you see a bit of western magic from her.


	5. Lady Sumeragi's Warning & Miko's Surpris...

Destiny Betroved 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Clamp. Except for Miko, of course.

Chapter Five

Lady Sumeragi's Warning & Miko's Surprise

Subaru and Miko stood outside the small cafe and waited for Lady Sumeragi. Looking at his watch, Subaru sighed. "I hope everything's all right." he said quietly.

"There has been a lot of traffic today. Perhaps she was caught up." Miko suggested. She shifted slightly in her coat, being sure to stay warm.

"Are you all right? You could wait inside and I'll keep watch." Subaru offered.

Miko smiled. "I'm okay. I just wanted to make sure I stayed warm." she told him.

At that time, a car pulled up. Lady Sumeragi stepped out and came up to them. "Well, it's good to see you two looking so well." she said as they both bowed politely.

"As do you." Miko said.

"We were surprised to hear you visiting out of the blue like this." Subaru admitted.

"It seems Hokuto couldn't make it." Lady Sumeragi noted.

"No. She had some things that had to be done today. She sends her apologies." Subaru said.

The three went in and took a seat at a table. Lunch went by without a problem, and they sat there talking afterwards. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well now." Lady Sumeragi said.

"We've been very happy together. It seems we have a lot in common." Miko told her.

"I spoke recently to your grandmother Miko. She had some interesting news from you that I had to ask for myself." Lady Sumeragi replied. She seemed to carry a hint of a smile with it.

Subaru looked over at Miko. He wasn't sure what his grandmother could've meant by that. Miko blushed slightly. "Oh yes. That. Well, I haven't really gotten it out yet." she said softly.

"I see. Well, it seems this is a surprise for you too Subaru." Lady Sumeragi said, looking over at him.

"I guess. But I'm not sure I'm grasping it either." Subaru admitted rather sheepishly.

Lady Sumeragi gave Miko a gentle smile. "Why don't you tell him dear? He really should be the first to know." she told her.

Miko blushed a little more. Subaru looked over at her, still not sure of what to make of it. "Well," Miko sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Tell me what?" Subaru asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I just found out about a week ago. And I told my grandmother because I wasn't sure of how to tell everyone else yet. But I guess I'm on the spot now, huh?" Miko laughed slightly. Then she looked down, still blushing. "I'm pregnant."

Subaru just stared at her for a moment. Did she say what he thought she said? He almost couldn't believe it. Across the table, Lady Sumeragi smiled. "I suppose this is quite a surprise for you. But that's not the only reason I'm here I'm afraid." she said.

"Is something wrong?" Miko asked, looking back up.

"I've had a premonition for the two of you. Though I'm not sure of what it means, I do want to say that you both should have caution of future events. They will directly affect your lives if left unguarded." Lady Sumeragi told them.

"What kind of events?" Subaru asked, finally finding his voice.

"Sakura."

Both looked at her. "Sakura?" Miko said.

"The Sakura will try to steal one of you away soon. You must have caution to events that could be related to this." Lady Sumeragi warned them.

Shortly afterwards, the two walked out and Lady Sumeragi prepared to leave. "Thank you for the nice lunch." Miko said, giving her a polite bow.

"You're very welcome dear. And my congradulations to you both." Lady Sumeragi told them. As he car pulled up though, she pulled Miko over to the window. "I must say this to you in private now." she said as she got in.

"Yes?" Miko asked softly.

"I need to ask you a favor. Please, watch over Subaru. Make sure he keeps on his gloves in front of everyone else. And most importantly, watch out for Sakurazukamori." Lady Sumeragi whispered.

"Yes." Miko agreed. She stepped back as the car began to move. She knew why Lady Sumeragi was asking her this, though she said nothing to Subaru about it ever. And no matter what, she vowed she would protect him.

* * *

Miko looked down at the food she was fixing and thought over the day. It had been rather eventful, and things had seemed to work out. She really wasn't intending to tell Subaru in front of his grandmother, but being put on the spot gave her no choice. The two hadn't talked much since they'd come home, but she wasn't too worried. He probably just needed time to absorb it all. What concerned her though was the repeated warning of the Sakurazukamori. Though not everyone with the Sakurazuka name was related to that infamous clan, she still couldn't be sure. Hokuto's boyfriend was a Sakurazuka. Seishiro didn't seem like the type though. But somehow, it still concerned her. Maybe I worry because I'm afraid of not noticing if it does happen, she reasoned in her mind.

A soft touch on her abdomen brought her back to the real world. Smiling, Miko could sense Subaru standing behind her. He gently laid his hand on her abdomen and stood there. "Are you feeling better about this now?" she asked softly, stopping what she was doing for a moment.

"I really didn't expect it." Subaru admitted.

"Are you upset?" Miko asked.

Subaru shook his head. "No. Actually, I'm excited about it." he whispered.

Miko laid her hands on his. "I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before, but the timing wasn't right. And it was hard trying to keep it from Hokuto." she admitted, laughing softly.

"How did you manage that?" Subaru asked, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"I just changed the subject whenever it came up." Miko said. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "I wanted to tell you first."

Subaru looked down and rubbed her abdomen carefully. "Well, I'm glad anyways. And she will be too." he said.

Miko kissed him softly. "You do know I love you, don't you Subaru?" she whispered.

"Always. I love you too." Subaru whispered back, kissing her again.

The tender moment was interrupted though when the front door hurled open. "Hey, I'm here!" Hokuto announced. She stopped though when she saw the two. "Opps, I'm interrupting huh? Sorry!"

Miko had to laugh. "It's all right. We were just talking and celebrating." she said.

"Celebrating? For what?" Hokuto said.

Behind her, Seishiro came in. "It still sounds like we're interrupting." he joked.

"Oh, Seishiro. I didn't know you were coming too." Subaru said.

"Of course I had to bring him! You think I would be out walking at night alone?" Hokuto said, changing her shoes and coming in.

Miko and Subaru let each other go and went in there. "You have good logic." Miko laughed.

"So, what were you two celebrating?" Seishiro asked them.

"Yeah. You know you have to tell me now." Hokuto added.

Subaru looked down, blushing slightly. Miko smiled over at him. "Well, we were talking about our meeting with your grandmother." she said, deciding to play it out a little.

Hokuto gave them a funny look. "What's so wonderful about that?" she asked, clearly not understanding.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the meeting that made it that way." Subaru admitted.

"Okay, you're keeping something from me! Spill it!" Hokuto said, giving him a dirty look.

Miko laughed a little. "It's what we were talking about last night." she said.

Hokuto stared at her for a moment, then it dawned on her. "No way! You're pregnant!" she said.

When Miko nodded, she squealed and hugged her. Seishiro watched with a knowing smile by Subaru. "Well, congradulations Subaru. Looks like you're going to be a dad." he said happily.

Subaru blushed a little, but smiled. "Thanks." he said.

Hokuto was still going on though. "Oh, I can't believe it! This is so great! We are definatly going to be shopping tomorrow!" she said.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon?" Subaru asked her.

"Of course not! There's a lot of things to get. Besides, this is going to be so fun!" Hokuto told him.

"I don't mind." Miko added. "We really should start getting ideas at least."

Subaru smiled and nodded. She was right. And inside, he had to admit that he was getting excited about this. Beside him, Seishiro watched with silent contenplation. Now this could get interesting, he thought.

TBC


End file.
